


The Han to my Leia

by briennejamie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: @wardenhawke asked:Lydia 100% idolises Leia and she and Stiles pull off Leia and Han PERFECTLYHeading to Comic-Con, Stiles and Lydia as a new couple cosplay and get ready to go.





	

“Lyds, we’re gonna be late!” Stiles was running, more like flailing, around Lydia’s house tangled up in his homemade Han Solo costume. 

Lydia and him were going to comic con as Princess Leia and Han Solo (in honor of Lydia’s love for Carrie Fisher and Stiles’ love for Star Wars) in San Diego with Scott, Kira, and Malia tomorrow. Scott and Kira were going as Spock and Uhura as Kira is an adamant defender of Star Trek over Star Wars, which Stiles thinks is simply a tragedy. While Malia is going as Octavia from the 100, which is probably the best idea ever in Stiles’ opinion.

“We’re not going to be late! Calm down,” Lydia shouted back at her boyfriend who was thumping around frantically trying to find his fake gun for Solo and Lydia’s boots for Leia. 

Most of the time Lydia pretends that she couldn’t care less about Star Wars or any other movie franchise but ever since Stiles and her finally got together at the end of Senior year she couldn’t help but find herself enjoying the Star Wars movies like she never had before. Watching Stiles’ face light up whenever they watched together was entertainment in and of itself. As a happy addition, Princess Leia has become one of Lydia’s favorite fictional people to have ever been thought up. She’s strong, independent, sassy, basically everything Lydia loves in any woman and in herself. Not to mention she was played by Carrie Fisher, an actual goddess.

Just as Lydia was going to call to Stiles again, said boy was sliding into the living room in his socks and perfectly put together costume. 

“Found ‘em,” he laughed, holding up the white boots for Leia and his gun for Solo with a big grin on his face. He then did his dorky little dance walking up to Lydia as she pressed a hand to her mouth, laughing and smiling at her favorite boy in the world.

As Stiles handed Lydia her shoes, he leaned forward and pressed a big kiss to her lips. “This is gonna be so great,” he exclaimed. “We, are gonna be the best Han and Leia that San Diego has ever seen _ever._ ” Lydia chuckled at his grand enthusiasm.

“Hell yeah we are.” Stiles grinned at her, pressing his hand to her cheek before leaning in for another kiss. They stayed like that for a few blissful moments until Lydia pushed her boy back slightly grasping his shoulders.

“Okay, now we really have to go,” she laughed. Stiles nodded eagerly, watching her put on the boots he had previously been holding. “Come on, we don’t want to leave Scott, Kira, and Malia waiting.”

Stiles nodded, intertwining his fingers with his girlfriend’s. Lydia smiled up at him, pulling the two of them out the door. Stiles finished loading all of their things into the back of Roscoe before getting into the driver’s seat. Linking hands with Lydia once more, the two of them began their journey to Scott’s house where they’d be picking up the rest of the crew.

“Stiles?” Lydia began. Stiles glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road, indicating he was listening with a “hm?”

“How did we get so lucky?” she asked, smirking at her boyfriend’s furrowed but joyful expression.

“What?”

“Just… how did we go from awkward dancing at prom to being literally the most perfect Han and Leia to ever walk the Earth?” 

Stiles laughed, squeezing her hand fondly. “Well, let’s just say it all began with a kiss…” he joked. Lydia snorted, a very cute snort if anyone asked, and squeezed Stiles’ hand back.

“Always with the humor,” she commented. “But really, we are the luckiest couple to grace Beacon Hills… and the Empire, of course.” 

That, Stiles laughed at.  “Goddamn right we are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is also on my tumblr: @allvdia


End file.
